5 Kids And Happy Diamond
by Fian Galih Syahputra
Summary: ketika petualanganku tanpa Doraemon, bagaimana ini? aku harus apa? Nobita! Naruto!


**Naruto & Doraemon: 5 Kids, And Happy Diamond**

 **Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Doraemon Disclaimer**

 **NaruSasu, NobiDeki**

 **Warning: (ini Cerita bakalan Sangat jauhhhh dari cerita Naruto dan Doraemon)** **KEMUNGKINAN** **Bakalan ada YOTA! (Bocah pengendali musim.)**

 **Typo, Gaje (membuat tubuh mu gendut), alur kecepetan, OOC², EYD berantakan, plagiat, YAOI, CERITA LUMUT'AN, dan laen,laen**

 **Summary: Tolong! Nobita Dkk Tersesat karena ulah Nobita dan Dekisugi, Dan akibatnya Nobita dkk, Tersesat di Hutan. (Hutan Api Tersembunyi)**

 **Genre: Adventure**

 **Rated: T+ (Note: Rated Bisa berubah kapan Saja.**

 **PERINGATAN!:**

 **"CERITA INI** **MENYEBABKAN KANKER, HEPATITIS B, KENCING MANIS, MUKA MERAH, MIMISAN, Ling-Lung, KEJANG-KEJANG, MUAL, DIARE, STRESSS, DAN LAEN-LAEN" :3 (pokoknya Fian gak mau tanggung jawab)**

 **Bila ada kesamaan cerita atau yang laen-laen, mohon maaf lahir dan batin**

 **Tak suka jangan baca -_-**

"Nobi-chan!"

Dipagi yang buta ini sud-, Ralat... Dipagi yang sudah siang bolong ini. Kira-kira mungkin jam 07:00 pagi sudah ada seorang ibu-ibu yang ingin membangkitkan anaknya, untuk segera berangkat kesekolah.

"Nob-"

Ucap mama Nobita, terpotong melihat anaknya yang sudah rapi-rapi, begini?. Nobita? Sakit?,demam? atau dia mungkin sudah berubah? Semenjak Doraemon? Kembali dari masa depan? Nobita jadi langsung berubah, drastis! Benar-benar drastis.

Bagaimana tidak? Nobita yang Bodoh, ceroboh, berisik, cengeng, suka tidur, pemalas, penakut dan lain-lain. Bisa berubah menjadi Nobita yang pendiam... Sangat pendiam... Jadi sangat rapi saat diluar sekolah... Dan menjadi sangat kacau kalau lagi di rumah?.

"Mama? Nobi, berangkat sekolah" ucap Nobita, sopan, bersalaman dengan ibunya dan berangkat sekolah...

"Ka... Kau tak makan? Nobi-Chan?" ya iya lah... Ibu mana yang tidak takut melihat anaknya seperti ini?, bahkan ibu nya Nobita saja merinding melihat anaknya seperti ini?.

"Aku membawa bekal, Mama... Jangan khawatir..."

Ucap Nobita, berjalan melewati pintu dan membungkukkan badanya dan berjalan menuju sekolah, Nobita sekarang sangat rapi, tak ada kaca mata sekarang... Hanya rambut British dan baju rapih yang bisa membuat wanita berteriak kencang seperti "kyaaaa!" atau "Nobita-kun!", dan lain-lain.

Sekarang sifat Nobita, benar-benar berubah setelah kepergian Doraemon. Dia sekarang menjadi Pendiam, Kutu Buku (tanpa Kaca Mata), sopan, bertanggung jawab, bahkan Nobita sekarang jarang bermain bersama Shizuka, Giant, Suneo, dan Dekisugi. Awalnya mereka heran dengan Nobita, seperti

"sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak itu!" dan

"Iya setelah kepergian Doraemon dia jadi berubah!"

"Nobita-san, tak berubah... Dora-chan pasti kembali"

Yah begitulah, Nobita yang dulu yang sangat suka mengintip Shizuka mandi sekarang... Melirik saja tidak mau, apa lagi menyapa, Shizuka.

"Nobita-san...!" sapa Shizuka, melambaikan tangannya ke Nobita, mungkin Shizuka mulai tertarik kepada Nobita.

"Iya Shizuka?" jawab Nobita, pada hal Nobita dulu memanggil Shizuka dengan ada embel-embel Chan, tapi sekarang... Sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Tidak... Nobi kau mau kesekolah denganku?" tanya Shizuka.

"Hn" hanya anggukan. Tapi bisa membuat Shizuka senang.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju SMAN Tokyo, Yup! Nobita dkk sudah SMA! Dan anehnya lagi Nobita dkk malah satu kelas! XIB/11B. Sungguh anugrah bukan?

 **-SMAN Tokyo-**

"Kyaaa..."

"Astaga..."

Yang 'kyaaa' itu perempuan, yang 'astaga' itu laki-laki jangan salah!

Semuanya yang melihat Nobita yang berangkat sekolah bersama Shizuka, itu langsung jadi pusat perhatian... Bahkan tidak sedikit yang menyukai Nobita... Para kaum wanita 60% yang ada di SMAN Tokyo ini menyukai Nobita semua. Bahkan mungkin 40%nya para kaum Pria juga menyukai Nobita dari tingkat seme maupun uke, hanya saja mereka tidak yakin melihat Nobita yang selalu pendiam, dan selalu minta maaf dan satu hal lagi! Setiap Nobita berangkat ke sekolah, wajah Nobita selalu mengantuk. Seperti habis begadang semalaman!, akhhh tidak setiap hari muka Nobita seperti itu.

"Nobita-kun" ucap pemuda berambut lembut, kulit putih, dan berambut British mirip Nobita. Hanya saja masih tampan'an Nobita!, yang bernama Dekisugi.

"Iya Dekisugi?" tanya Nobita, heran dengan temanya yang satu ini.

"Kau sudah, menyelesaikan tugas Robotic kemarin?" ucap Dekisugi, sopan dan santun

"Hn" hanya anggukan dari Nobita.

"Liat aku mau liat! Temanya apa?" tanya Pemuda Pendek dengan suara sedikit cempreng... Mungkin itu suneo...

"Ini Suneo-san" kasih Nobita ke Suneo, hanya robot ikan. Robot ikan?

"Temanya?" tanya Suneo.

"Kebersihan"

"Caranya?" tanya Suneo, lagi

"Tekan tombol merah letakkan ditanah" jawab Nobita. Santai dengan muka datarnya.

Suneo mulai menekan tombol merah itu, lalu tiba-tiba mata robot ikan itu menyala merah, dan setelah itu Suneo mulai meletakkan robot ikan itu.

Robot ikan itu mulai menyantap atau mencuil'i (memakan sedikit demi sedikit) kertas-kertas yang ada ditanah, plastik makanan dan lain-lain. Seperti pembersih lantai hanya saja ini lebih praktis dan tak merepotkan...

"Sukeeeee..." Suneo hampir tak percaya, Nobita yang dulu dia kenal jadi seperti ini. Awalnya Suneo hanya ingin menjail'i temannya yang satu ini.

"Kau hebat Nobita-kun!" ucap Dekisugi.

"Ne... Ajari aku yah" ucap Shizuka.

"Maaf... Aku tak bisa... Mungkin lain kali..." ucap Nobita, dan mulai menon-aktifkan robot ikan itu. dan lalu mulai tidur dikelas, tepat dibangkunya.

Dan kalian tahu? Hobby teman sekelas Nobita? Yaitu adalah melihat Nobita tidur, Disaat Nobita tidur, Nobita jadi tambah tampan! 100%. Bahkan sekarang dikelas ini tidak ada yang berbicara atau sekiranya membuat Nobita bangun! 'Kasihan pangeran kelas lagi tidur!'

 **Kringgggg...!**

 **-skip! Pulang sekolah!-**

Jam 03:00 sore, masih sore ada waktu untuk tidur sampai jam waktu makan malam. Nobita langsung merapikan alat-alat tulisnya dan lalu mulai pergi dari kelas menuju rumahnya untuk istirahat. atau mengerjakan tugas yan lain.

"Shizuka-chan!"

"Iya Dekisugi?"

"Habis ini kita akan pergi kerumah Nobita-kun untuk-"

"Yosh aku ikut!, bentar aku akan pulang lalu berandam sedikit"

"Ok!"

Itu tadi hanya percakapan Shizuka dan Dekisugi. sementara Suneo dan Giant.

"Giant!"

"Hn?"

"Aku lupa! Nanti ada pertandingan di lapangan!"

"Ha? Aku lupa! Astaga!"

"Astaga Raichi sedang sakit!"

"Lalu pemukulnya?"

" **Nobita!** "

Astaga! Ini benar-benar kacau. mereka ber-empat pulang kerumah mereka sendiri-sendiri.

 **Sedangkan Rumah Nobita.**

"Tadaima... Mama" ucap Nobita.

"Okaeiri... Nobi-Chan" ucap ibu Nobita yang menyambut anaknya ini.

"Aku mau istirahat mama, jangan ganggu yah?" ucap Nobita sopan

"Iya... Mandi dulu ganti bajumu... Lalu tidurlah..." ucap ibu Nobita.

Tak ada sahutan dari Nobita, Nobita turun dengan handuk dibahunya dan pakaian ganti. Nobita mulai memasuki kamar mandi. Melepaskan pakaiannya. Dan celenanya. menyiram tubuh dan otot-otot yang ada ditubuh Nobita. Dan setelah itu selesai. Nobita mulai membasuh air-air tadi dengan handuk dan mulai berganti pakaian. Dan menuju kekamarnya.

Setelah dikamar, Nobita mulai menyiapkan peralatan yang akan diperlukan. untuk...

Tidur? Salah! Nobita ingin menciptakan ruang dimensi waktu untuk memperbaiki Doraemon. Sebenarnya Doraemon sedang rusak. Dan Nobita ingin membawa Doraemon ke masa depan untuk diperbaiki. Dan hari ini karya Nobita itu sudah selesai. hanya saja...

"Nobita!" teriak seseorang dari bawah rumah memanggil Nobita.

"Nobi-Chan ada teman mu..." teriak ibu.

"Iya Mama."

Nobita mulai turun, dari kamarnya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan rumah.

"Nobi-kun... Ayo kerjakan pr bersama-sama" ucap Dekisugi. Dengan semangat yang membara.

"T... Tap-" ucap Nobita, Terpotong.

"Yosh ayo!" ucap Shizuka. Semangat.

Shizuka yang tadi dibelakang Nobita, sekarang mendorong kasar Nobita ke kamar, bersama Dekisugi. Mereka ber-3, mulai berjalan menaiki tangga untuk pergi ke kamar Nobita.

"Tante kita mau belajar! Jangan ganggu yah!" ucap Shizuka, berteriak kepada ibu Nobita.

"Iya Shizuka-Chan!" ucap Mama Nobita,

Setelah mereka bertiga masuk ke kamar Nobita. Mereka duduk dan mulai menyiapkan pelajaran. Dan...

"Nobi ini apa?" tanya Shizuka.

Shizuka mulai melihat bungkusan robot yang ada dipinggir ruangan itu, dibungkus oleh kain hitam kelam yang sangat mencurigakan.

"Aku buka yah.." ucap Shizuka.

 **"JANGAN!"** teriak Nobita.

Dengan cekatan Shizuka membuka kain robot tersebut dan...

"Wow..."

"Keren..."

Hanya alat canggih, dengan banyak tombol disana-sini. Dan lingkaran dan...

"Nobi, apa ini?" tanya Shizuka.

"Kau hebat, Nobita-kun..." ucap Dekisugi.

 **"SUKEEE..."** kali ini yang berbicara bukan Nobita, Shizuka ataupun Dekisugi.

Sontak ke-3 orang tersebut menoleh kebelakang mencari tahu siapa tadi yang berbicara. Dan ternyata.

"Take-san..."

"Suneo..."

Yupsss... Betul, yang tadi berbicara adalah Giant dan Suneo.

"Nobita-kun... Nyalakan!" ucap Giant. Semangat!

"Iyey... Cepat Nobita-kun..."

"Hahhh baiklah..." ucap Nobita, mendesah lelah...

"Ini adalah alat Ruang Dimensi Waktu yang kubuat hanya... Hanya... Untuk bertemu Doraemon."

Ke-4 teman Nobita-pun sontak terkejut...

"Se... Sebenarnya do... Do-" ucap Nobita tergagap.

"Ayo cepat Nobita" ucap Giant tak sabar.

"B... Baiklah tapi aku tidak tahu cara mengatur waktunya... Ta... Tapi aku tahu cara untuk kembali ke jaman sekarang..." munkin Nobita gugup karena ada banyak orang dikamarnya.

"Yosh terserqh yang penting kita bisa berpetualang kembali!" ucap Suneo.

"Oyy!" ucap mereka serempak!

Nobita tidak punya banyak pilihan, Nobita mulai menyalakan alat besar itu tadi dan...

"Berpeganglah denganku" ucap Nobita.

Teman-teman Nobita mulai memegang tangan Nobita kecuali Dekisugi, dia memegang kedua pundak Nobita.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

"Akhhhhhh!"

Ada lubang warna warni yang tidak jelas, mereka ber-lima pun masuk kedalam lubang itu. Entah kenapa lubang hitam tadi terasa seperti memabukkan karna berputar-putar tidak jelas. Hanya Nobita yang tidak bereaksi dengan ini. Mereka ber-4 (Nobita, Giant, Suneo, Shizuka) mengembangkan tangan mereka dan saling berpegangan satu sama lain.

Minus, dengan Dekisugi dia malah memeluk punggung nobita takut, dan tidak mau terlapas dari punggung Nobita. Hangat,nyaman, dan senang itu lah yang Dekisugi pikirkan.

Hingga pada akhirnya...

"Akh!"

 **Tbc**

 **Kalian tidak suka? Akan kuhapus...**

 **Thks for reviews... Fian sempet hiatus! Hahaha... Karena banyak yang terjadi belakangan ini yang membuatku sibuk dengan segala hall. Mungkin kesibukan ku perlu kubuat fic khusus yang menceritakan ku sendiri... Kalian mau membacanya? Mungkin kalian akan tertawa puas... Hahaha... jika tidak juga tidak apa-apa**

 **Dadah...**


End file.
